


Tim's story

by scatteredn1ghtstar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredn1ghtstar/pseuds/scatteredn1ghtstar
Summary: yess





	1. Chapter 1

"Dickckckckckckckckc cluck," Tim, said, turning into a chicken.

Jason let out a maniacal laugh. "My plan has succeeded!"

"We can boil him in soup now," Adds Dick and Alfred in unison.

They stripped off his skin and cut up his flesh, carefully removing the bones.  
They boiled Tim in chicken broth and set it on the table.

"Yum," said Bruce, unknowing of what happened.

The kitchen was burned down behind his back.  
Probably Dick's fault.


	2. 2

"le gasp" Steph cried out in pain, clutching her head. "Tim's blood is so emo and depressed it is killing me inside." She flung herself over the table.

Bruce, still looking at his phone and not paying attention, sunk his fork into Stephanie's flesh. He took a big scoop and chewed.

"That was fresh," He commented. 

Jason died of laughter. "Mua ha ha I'm evil"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY TUTU?!!" Alfred screamed, stomping down the stairs and throwing a tantrum.

"IT WAS MINE," Dick shot back.

Bruce was wearing it, though.


	3. 3

There were only 4 left.

Damian, who was somehow a cow, Dick, Bruce, and Alfie.

Until...

"yeehaw"

"DICK NO" Damian cautioned, performing a dance routine to Taylor Swift.

Alfred licked Bruce. "Red Robin yum"

Dick giggled, stabbing his dick with a spork.

Roy walked in, and walked straight out.


End file.
